Eternity
by karie99loki
Summary: Suite/Fin THE ROAD "L'ère des Dieux est terminée, l'âge d'or des Démons est arrivé ! Et ils assumeront leur suprématie grâce à l'énergie du néant, la plus pure et puissante de l'Univers. L'Unique, l'élu, celui qui ne peut-être égalé, commandera aux légions démoniaques et noiera l'empire des Dieux dans les flammes. Car le Chaos est fait pour régner. " extrait prophétie des Confins
1. Chapter 1

Hello lecteurs et lectrices en tout genre !

Voici la suite ( et fin ! ) de The Road ! L'attente à dû être dure mais la vérité c'est que ce prologue traîne sur mon pc depuis plus de cinq mois mais que je n'ai rien réussi à écrire de plus. Je voulais une fic fini pour la poster d'un coup mais j'ai comme l'impression de ne pouvoir écrire que sous la pression de mes lecteurs ! O.o - mais elle est folle ou quoi ?! ... Nan juste feignante au point de continuellement reporter l'écriture de la suite de The Road jusqu'à carrément s'ennuyer ferme devant son Put/%**$ de PC ! X(

Bref le chapitre 1 est à peine commencé et j'ai eut un énorme trou noir pour la suite mais je suis sûr que l'inspiration reviendra si seulement je prenais la peine d'écrire ! Donc voilà ! Je me met la pression à mort en osant envoyer la suite non fini ( ... heu à peine commencé même ! ) de ma fic sur LOKI !

Une petite reviews pour m'encourager ? ( je suis légèrement en panne d'inspiration et quelque peu rouillé sur mon clavier, alors ayez pitié de moi T_T ! )

:) Et pis je craque de toute façon ! J'ai trop envie de vous montrer qu'il y a bel et bien une suite ! ( Normalement de 10 chapitres max au vu de mes quelques idées de bases ;p )

Alors bonne petite lecture, je vous souhaite de savourer ce petit amuse bouche en attendant l'explosion de suspense, de violence, d'aventure et de ...

( ... raiting M !)

Peace !

**ETERNITY**

.

.

.

Prologue

Maria Hill voulait mourir. C'était son vœu le plus chère. Et elle désespérait de ne pas se retrouver soudainement frappée de foudre divine. Parce qu'elle le méritait amplement...

L'agent expérimentée et surentraînée, Hill, n'avait jamais eut, de toute sa vie, de quelconques envies suicidaires. Elle aimait la vie. Elle aimait vivre, respirer et rire - même si son travail ne lui permettait pas beaucoup d'humour-, et jamais elle n'avait un jour imaginée qu'elle en arriverait à un tel point de désespoir.

Elle désespérait de ne pas pouvoir mourir sur commande. Elle désespérait de voir à quel point la situation s'empirait d'heure en heures. Et, plus que tout le reste, elle désespérait de ne pas réussir à extraire le Démon qui habitait son corps.

L'agent du Shield était parfaitement au courant du dossier « Énergie Noire» et elle n'avait aucun doute sur la chose immonde qui vivait à travers elle à présent. Elle était possédée. Comme l'avait été la plupart des agents du Shield il y a encore quelque semaine. Ses yeux totalement noire, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, l'attestaient plus que tout. Mais personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Et c'était tout à fait normal.

L'esprit démoniaque qui l'habitait avait fusionné avec ses souvenirs et chacune de ses pensées. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour se faire le plus discret possible, usant de l'entraînement de l'agent pour se fondre dans la masse humaine et ainsi disparaître totalement des yeux numériques du Shield, disséminés partout sur la planète. Hill était totalement impuissante. Et, même si elle s'étonnait d'avoir conscience d'absolument tout ce que faisait le Démon avec son corps, elle avait cessé depuis longtemps de chercher un moyen de virer ce locataire indésirable de son être. Car c'était peine perdue. La chose obscure qui l'habitait ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Toutes les poussées mentale de l'agent sur lui étaient totalement inutiles. Elle avait beau hurler, frapper, s'indigner mentalement de son état, il n'y avait rien pour la sortir de ce cauchemar.

Et, à présent que son corps se retrouvait planter au milieu de l'air de décollage de l'une des base les plus secret et sécurisé du Shield, elle ne souhaitait plus que la mort.

Hill savait ce qui allait suivre. Elle n'avait pas accès aux pensées du Démon, mais elle pouvait parfaitement deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Il n'était pas là par hasard. À cet endroit précis... Sans qu'aucun agent l'entourant ne fassent attention à sa présence...

Elle aurait aimé avoir la force de mémoriser chacun des visages qui lui passaient à côté pour pouvoir virer jusqu'au dernier de ces agents incapables qui n'étaient même pas foutu de repérer un Démon quand ils en avaient un sous le nez ! Seulement cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle était seule. Perdue dans son propre corps, engloutit par les ténèbres et amputée de presque tous ses sens. Elle ne pouvait que voir à travers ces yeux qui ne lui appartenaient plus. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de faire quelque chose de «l'intérieur». Cet état de faiblesse la plongeait dans une torpeur immonde. Tout ce qui restait d'elle priait l'Univers tout entier pour empêcher son corps d'accéder à la base souterraine qui se trouvait juste sous «ses» pieds.

Elle savait ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Et, bien entendu, le Démon le savait aussi.

Et, grâce à elle, il savait comment s'y rendre sans alerter aucunes des patrouilles fortement présentes.

C'est bien trop rapidement que le Démon s'enfonça dans les profondeur de la terre. Et c'est encore bien plus rapidement au goût de l'agent Hill, que les lieux se firent quasi désert. Permettant ainsi au monstre qui l'habitait de se rapprocher toujours plus facilement du dernier niveau, du « coeur » de la base secrète. Qu'il y ait du monde autour d'elle ou non, ne changeait pas grand chose pour l'agent. Aucun crétins en poste dans cette base de semblaient avoir remarqué qu'un des agents ne faisaient pas partit du groupe de toute façon ! Il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse une raison : personne ne viendrait l'aider... Et personne ne serait là pour empêcher la fin de toute chose.

Hill avait peur pour l'avenir, comme jamais auparavant. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas rester «totalement seule» avec ce Démon qui l'habitait.

Hill ne pouvait plus que prier. Prier pour mourir, plutôt que d'assister, impuissante, à l'élément déclencheur de l'extinction totale. De toute son âme elle priait pour un miracle, n'importe lequel.

« _Si seulement Thor était là pour me foudroyer sur place... J'suis même prête à me faire attraper par Hulk, bordel ! _» Pensa-t-elle avec énervement.

Qu'importe si elle devait en mourir elle aussi. Car elle comprenait parfaitement l'importance de ce qu'il se déroulait sous son regard impuissant. La planète Terre, et toute l'humanité, était en grave danger.

À vrai dire c'était bel et bien l'Univers tout entier qui se trouvait en péril. Seulement Hill refusait d'y penser trop profondément. Elle connaissait le dossier énergie noire, et elle avait entendu beaucoup de légende sur elle de la part de Thor pour se faire une petite idée de la merde galactique que cela représentait.

Angoissée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, Hill ne voulait même plus penser. Ne rien pouvoir faire la déchirait de l'intérieure. Alors, quitte à ne plus contrôler son corps, autant ne plus « être » du tout.

C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé.

Mais personne ne l'entendit, ou du moins il n'y eut aucun réponse. L'Univers resta totalement silencieux à sa prière. Il ne vint aucune aide extérieur, ni aucun miracle. Et l'agent Hill crut devenir folle lorsqu'elle vit son corps passer la dernières patrouilles de sécurité avant d'accéder au terminal qui menait tout droit au dernier niveau. Elle n'eut que quelque minutes de répit lorsque «son corps» se retrouva bloqué devant la lourde et immense porte de sécurité qui enfermait le trésor de la base souterraine du Shield. Le Démon chercha pendant un long moment le code d'accès ultra-confidentiel, que même le bras-droit du Directeur de l'agence n'était pas en mesure de connaître. Pourtant il fini tout de même par le trouver, car Hill l'aurait aussi trouvée. Elle faisait certainement partit des agents les plus expérimentés du Shield, et ils ne se comptaient que sur les doigts d'une main. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un hasard ou si le Démon avait bien calculé son coup en s'emparant de son corps, mais il fallait bien qu'elle avoue que ce n'était vraiment pas de chance pour la Terre. En quelque minute à peine ce Démon, venu d'une autre planète, venait de haquer la plate forme informatique de l'agence pour récupérer un code secret sensé être introuvable.

Avec l'expérience militaire de Hill à disposition, le Démon passa le lourd sas de sécurité de la manière la plus tranquille qu'il soit. Comme l'agent humain l'aurait elle-même fait.

Et, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, elle put sentir l'immense excitation qui prit le Démon lorsque la vive lueur de l'énergie noire lui inonda la vue. Elle-même était quelque peu aveuglée par toute cette lumière. Malgré son existence réduite au minimum mental, elle n'en pouvait pas moins sentir son âme trembler face à la puissance de l'énergie Noire. La panique la prit alors toute entière. Mais elle ne put rien lorsque le Démon commença lentement à avancer vers la toute première grande armoire de verre. Il y en avait des centaines, à travers une pièce gigantesque. Parfaitement alignées les unes à côtés des autres, une personne seule aurait presque eu du mal à se déplacer entre les rangées parfaite qu'elles dessinaient à travers cette immense espace. Absolument tout était baigné de la lumière violette de l'énergie noire, à tel point qu'il était difficilement d'évaluer la profondeur de ce dernier niveau. Les armoires de verres, enfermant les milliers de sphères protectrices, brillaient de reflet arc-en-ciel et éblouissaient le Démon à travers leur immense cage de verre blindé. À tel point qu'il dû plisser ses yeux humain au maximum derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Arrivé tout près de l'armoire en verre, il tendit une main et composa un code rapide du bout des mains agiles et fines de l'agent, espérant que la protection de verre s'ouvre au premier essai.

Comble du malheur pour l'agent Hill, elle vit l'armoire s'ouvrir souplement dans un mini bruit de décompression. Elle ne pouvait même plus sentir les battements de son cœur, elle l'imaginait calme. Seulement si elle en avait été maître, nul doute qu'il aurait battu à milles à l'heure, frôlant presque la crise cardiaque. Elle ne sentait absolument aucun des effets physique de l'angoisse et de la panique, pourtant tout son esprit disjonctait complètement. Elle se mit à hurler, fouillant le néant qui l'entourait pour tenter de trouver une porte de sortie. Elle était prête à n'importe quoi. Et elle hurla presque le nom de son directeur, priant pour se découvrir un don de télépathe. Mais rien ne vint, et le Démon s'empara d'une sphère d'énergie noire.

Il la brisa au sol sans jamais se rendre compte une seule seconde des hurlements de rage et de désespoirs de l'agent Hill à l'intérieur de son corps. Il regarda avec émerveillement l'énergie noire s'envoler vers le haut plafond dans de brutales bourrasques de vent magique. Le visage de l'agent était tordu par un sourire machiavélique qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Quiconque, la connaissant, aurait alors tout de suite compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'elle, malgré ces lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses yeux noirs de possédée. Seulement il n'y avait personne pour voir le sourire du Démon, qui ressemblait de plus en plus a une grimace atroce. Et il n'y eut personne non plus pour l'empêcher de pousser tout d'un coup l'armoire en verre d'un violent chassé en avant. Le corps humain de Hill fit alors preuve d'une puissance qu'elle ne se connaissait absolument pas ! Nul doute que le Démon usait de ses pouvoirs pour la rendre plus puissante alors que son pieds faisait bien plus qu'éclater en milles morceaux l'armoire de verre. L'acier, qui la maintenant debout, se plia brutalement, la faisant dégringoler vers l'arrière. Une pluie de verre s'abattait sur le Démon, mais il n'en avait que faire ! Plus réjouit que jamais il se délecta de ce doux son de destruction tandis que les armoires s'entrechoquait dans un magnifique effet domino.

L'énergie noire de la première sphère brisée explosait tout juste au plafond, inondant la salle de puissance et lumière, lorsque les sphères restantes quittèrent une à une leur socle de sécurité, leurs étagères de verre s'émiettant à une vitesse folle. Elles allèrent se briser les une aux autres. L'énergie noire à l'intérieur de ses sphères réagissait déjà violemment à cette soudaine liberté d'une part d'elle même, et elle explosa en un milliers d'éclaire bleuté, brisant sa prison aussi violemment que les vague se brise sur la falaise. Ce fut un fracas terrible, tout le dernier niveau de la base souterraine explosait dans des tornades de verre et de vent magique, se frappant les unes contre les autres avant de se faire avaler par un grand tout qui regroupa le tout violemment. L'air tout entier crépitant de puissance dans des bourrasques bleutées et violettes, explosant de plus en plus violemment à mesure que tout s'envolait pour se regrouper en une même entité. Les lumières étaient toutes plus vives les unes que les autres et elles se mélangeaient violemment dans un ballet somptueux que l'agent Hill n'aurait pas été capable d'observer si ces yeux n'étaient pas devenus ceux d'un Démon. Elle en eut le souffle coupée, totalement sous le choc. Pourtant, grâce à son entraînement, ses oreilles captaient toujours le bruit des armoires se brisant encore dans le fond de la salle, lui prouvant que l'explosion d'énergie noire n'avait pas encore atteint son maximum. Elle crût alors percevoir jusqu'à la moindre particule de pouvoir l'entourant, son cerveau se percutant à une puissance qu'elle ne contrôlait absolument pas. Et toute son âme semblait bouillir de l'intérieur.

Elle hurla une dernière fois d'angoisse, son être tout entier explosant dans tout les sens en même temps que l'énergie noire. Et elle sombra d'un coup dans l'inconscience. Sa raison, la seule chose qui lui restait encore, se faisant durement attraper par les ténèbres pour lui épargner le choc brutale de l'énergie noire lorsqu'elle crépita violemment avant d'exploser pour de bon dans une ondes de choc violente qui percuta toutes les armoires de verre, et l'agent, pour les projeter à travers la pièce dans une tornade fracassante. Cela ne dura qu'un quart de seconde mais il ne resta absolument rien du dernier niveau de la base.

Cette surplus de puissance libéré, toute l'énergie Noire pure se regroupa en une seule boule lumineuse, presque ridiculement petite comparée au ravage qu'elle venait de faire mais aux reflets bleutés plus puissants que jamais. La boule stagna dans le vide pendant un millième de seconde, avant de disparaître en traverssant le plafond à une vitesse vertigineuse.

La boule de lumière traversa tout les niveau avec une facilité extraordinaire. Elle passait au travers des larges couches de béton armée, glissant entre la matière elle-même pour se frayer un chemin direct vers la sortie. Elle était si rapide qu'il lui fallut à peine une seconde pour sortir des niveau complètement désert pour arriver aux niveaux habités. Là, les agents qui y travaillaient dans le plus grand secret sur des dossiers encore plus secret, se firent tous violemment aveuglé par cette boule de puissance énergétique qui jaillissait sous leur pieds pour disparaître tout aussi rapidement au dessus de leur tête, par le plafond. Ceux qui étaient traversés par l'énergie noire restaient un instant plus choqué que les autres, tout leur être tremblant d'être entré en contact avec une telle puissance. Leur âme s'en trouvait chamboulée, ayant caresser le pouvoir ultime jusqu'à la moindre particule, sans réussir à en saisir une seule. Ces gens là, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, se virent alors persuadés qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit sur ce pouvoir. L'énergie noire ne leur appartenait pas. Elle était à quelqu'un d'autre.

Une personne unique, qu'elle courrait rejoindre. Parce que c'était cette personne ... Et pas eux.

Tous les agents de Shield furent bien incapable d'empêcher la boule d'énergie noire de quitter la base secrète. Et encore moins de s'envoler comme un éclaire dans le ciel. Elle disparût ensuite à une vitesse époustouflante, sa lumière plus vive encore que le soleil lui même, laissant toute la base sous le choc et presque incapable de savoir quoi faire à présent. Car tous savaient quel risque cela représentait pour l'humanité.

L'énergie noire en liberté, tout les ennemis de la Terre pourrait à nouveau s'en emparer...

.

.

.

**- Je me fiche de savoir votre opinion agent... Daniels !** Hurla le directeur Fury après avoir lu rapidement le nom de l'agent qui lui faisait face, sur le badge qu'il portait à sa veste. **Je veux avoir accès à ce niveau. Tout de suite ! **

**- Ou... Oui monsieur. On s'en occupe monsieur**, bredouilla l'intéressé en se précipitant vers l'équipe chargée d'ouvrir l'énorme sas de sécurité qui les séparait toujours du dernier niveau de la base souterraine.

Fury poussa un long soupir mais resta tout aussi crispé. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure que l'incident avait eut lieu. Et, même maintenant qu'il se trouvait sur les lieux, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'on l'avait prévenu de la catastrophe, il était à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Il avait fait le trajet plus rapidement encore que s'il avait voulu protéger le président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique - ...ou l'un de ses hommes-. C'était l'humanité toute entière qu'il était sensé protéger en gardant l'énergie Noire bien cachée au fond d'une base souterraine.

Il n'y en avait que deux.

Deux bases pour cacher la plus puissante source magique de l'Univers. La première était réduite en gravas, enterré sous sa plate-forme volante - dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer la perte-. Et il c'était fait plus qu'enguirlander par ses supérieur pour toutes ces bourdes. Et voilà que les dernières sphères d'énergie Noire qui leur restaient encore, venaient de s'envoler dans le ciel. Et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elles étaient partit ! Il avait eut beau incendier le professeur Banner et Stark pour la retrouver, aucun des deux n'avaient été capable de l'aider. Seulement Fury se fichait bien de savoir qu'il était totalement impossible de retrouver l'énergie noire maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son enveloppe d'origine ! D'après les deux scientifiques, il aurait fallut placer leurs capteurs sur l'énergie au moment même où elle s'enfuyait. Sans les capteurs calibrés sur la bonne mesure ils leurs étaient totalement impossible de la retrouver. C'était trop tard.

Le directeur du Shield était vraiment alarmé par la situation. Et il attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience devant le sas de sécurité, complètement défoncé, qui lui faisait fasse.

Tout autour de lui et de ses équipes de secouriste et d'ingénieur, il y avait de puissant spot de lumière qui éclairaient parfaitement les entrailles de la base malgré que tout les circuits électriques aient explosés. Toutes la base était sans dessus dessous, mais pour ce qui était du dernier niveau : c'était pire. Les couloirs avaient du être légèrement déblayés pour accéder au sas de sécurité. C'était déjà un miracle que l'un des monte charges de la base est été encore capable de marché sur l'un de leur générateur de secours, les conduisant dans les profondeurs plus rapidement que s'il leur avait fallut tout descendre à pieds. En profondeur, la base devait bien faire deux ou trois kilomètres. C'était un prodige de technologie... qu'ils pensaient tous imprenable.

«_ Comme la base du Nouveau-Mexique... Et comme la plate-forme volante._» S'énerva mentalement le directeur alors qu'il voyait ses équipes s'affairer tout atour de lui pour ouvrir le sas du dernier niveau.

D'après leur capteur, il y avait quelqu'un de vivant derrière le sas. Et Fury ne donnait pas chère de la peau de cette personne... Il en était presque près à vouloir tuer de sang-froid celui qui lui faisait à nouveau perdre la face devant toute l'agence.

Il avait vraiment pensé l'énergie noire en sécurité ici, malgré les protestation de Thor qu'il avait fait taire pour finalement le renvoyer sur Asgard sans énergie noire... et sans son mesquin de frère.

Fury s'alarmait du retour de Loki. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait plus eut aucun problème avec ce dernier. Et beaucoup pensait qu'il avait fini par quitter la Terre. Thor le pensait aussi, ayant découvert des étranges motifs celtiques dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique. Mais personne n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver vraiment. Ni de savoir où exactement il aurait pu partir. Pas même Thor, son « frère », ne pouvait le devinait. Et même lui s'attendait au pire.

Car la Relique n'avait jamais été retrouvée. La seule théorie possible était qu'elle soit dans les mains du Dieu de la Malice. Pourtant Fury avait toujours été persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la Terre. Il ne pouvait pas dire comment, mais il pouvait presque le sentir. Une voie lointaine semblait crier dans sa tête pour le mettre en garde.

Et les témoignage des ses agents ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à garder son sang-froid. Car d'après eux la boule d'énergie noire avait bel et bien viré au sud et non continué sa course vers le ciel pour rejoindre l'espace et quitter définitivement la Terre.

Si cela avait été le cas, Fury aurait enfin crut possible le départ de Loki, et celui de la Relique, de sa planète -ce qu'il aurait grandement apprécié-. Seulement ses pire craintes semblaient se réaliser, et il craignait de plus en plus de connaître la vérité derrières tout ce désordre.

Comme pour lui forcer la main, le destin sembla bien choisir son moment lorsque son équipe d'ingénieur s'exclama bruyamment de victoire. Ils venaient enfin de réussir à ouvrir le sas défoncé qui les empêchait d'accéder au dernier niveau depuis un bon quart d'heur.

**- Monsieur, c'est ouvert !** S'exclama l'agent Daniels, fière d'en informer son supérieur.

Fury ravala un commentaire salé, conscient d'être plus énervé par lui-même qui par le jeune agent, et c'est sans attendre l'équipe de secours qu'il se fraya rapidement un passage entre les quelques gravas et les nombreux débris de verres des armoires de protection qui s'étaient toutes écroulées contre les murs. Un immense cratère semblait s'être créé au centre de la salle. Et tous les débris étaient rejetés sur les côtés, certains bloquant le sas pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir totalement. La scène était impressionnante mais le directeur se savait chanceux d'avoir encore quatre murs au dernier niveau de sa base. Le choc avait dû être violent, mais pas assez pour que tout s'écroule.

Ses équipes se précipitait à sa suite, installant les projecteurs pour illuminer la salle toute entière.

**- Trouvez moi le survivant**, gronda le directeur, son unique œil vrillant de la tête au pieds l'agent qui tenait le capteurs de présence à la main.

Ce dernier sembla légèrement frémir, avant de porter son regard à sa machine, une petite tablette qu'il tenait d'une main, faisant glisser les images sur écran tactile de l'autre afin de trouver une trace du survivant dans les décombres. Après avoir éliminé ses coéquipier, il se rapprocha d'un petit recoin, légèrement caché à côté du sas de sécurité.

**- Monsieur**, souffla l'agent en s'approchant encore un peu plus de la montagne de débris qui semblait ensevelir la personne qu'ils cherchaient.** Juste là**, ajouta-t-il en pointant son doigts dans la direction.

Fury ne mit que deux secondes à réfléchir et, juste après, il grognait des ordres dans toutes les directions pour dégager les débris. D'autres agents arrivèrent alors pour les aider et tous suivirent les ordres du directeur, bougeant et œuvrant à l'unissons pour dégager le survivant. Ils ignoraient complètement de qui il pouvait s'agir mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait un témoin capitale pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et Fury semblait près à déplacer des montagnes pour le sortir de là et le noyer de question avant qu'il ne meurt. À tel point qu'aucun agent ne chercha à poser de question tandis qu'ils suaient à grosse gouttes en déplaçant à la main de gros morceau d'acier et de gravas. Les morceaux de verre, qui constituaient les armoires de verres, étaient presque tous réduit à l'état de poussière, de tel sorte qu'ils n'eurent pas vraiment à s'inquiéter de se blesser contre l'un d'eux. Cela faisait comme un tapis dans l'immense salle, recouvrant complètement le sol sur plusieurs centimètres de largeur, cassant et craquant sous les bottes militaires des agents du Shield.

Au bout de quelque minute, l'un des agents dégagea un gros morceaux de d'acier et hoqueta en découvrant la personne juste derrière.

**- Monsieur !** S'exclama-t-il à l'intention du directeur, qui se trouvait à quelque mètre derrière lui, déblayant les débris vers l'arrière pour faire plus de place.** Je l'ai trouvé ! ... Vous feriez mieux de venir voir !**

Le directeur fronça son unique œil. Le ton légèrement inquiet de l'agent l'intriguait et la curiosité le pris aux tripes alors qu'il s'avançait souplement sur les débris de verres pour se rapprocher de l'agent. Ce dernier se faisait aidé de deux autres et lorsque Fury se fraya un chemin entre eux pour accéder à ce survivant qu'il recherchait, il le découvrit presque totalement dégagé des débris. Une sorte de bulle d'acier semblait l'avoir protéger des débris de verre brisé. Il aurait bien aimé faire plus attention au trace de main qu'il voyait imprimé dans l'acier tout autour du survivant, mais il était réellement choqué de reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait ensevelie au dernier niveau de cette base secrète.

**- Hill !** Gronda-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se baisser pour tendre une main à son épaule et la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille.

**- Faites attention monsieur**, le prévins l'agent qui l'avait découvert et qui se rapprochait à nouveau de la survivante. **Elle est peut-être encore possédée.**

Fury ne répondit rien, mais il la secoua encore un peu. Il ne voyait rien de critique dans son état. À part quelque bosse et bleu, elle ne perdait pas de sang et ne semblait pas du tout à l'article de la mort comme il l'avait imaginé du survivant. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il plaça une main à son arme lorsqu'il la vit doucement réagir, son visage tiquant sous la lumière des projecteurs.

Car l'agent Hill, même au plus bas de sa forme, pouvait encore se montrer dangereuse.

Si un Démon la possédait toujours, il devait faire attention. Et il était près à lui tirer dessus s'il le fallait...

**- Hill... **souffla-t-il d'une voix dure en scrutant ses yeux fermés mais tremblant.

Elle avait perdue ses lunettes de soleil dans la tornade d'énergie noire qui l'avait projeté dans tous les sens. Et Fury pû parfaitement la voir papillonner faiblement des yeux avant qu'elle ne le regarde, semblant mettre plusieurs secondes avant de le reconnaître.

**- Hill**, soupira alors Fury, tout son corps se détendant d'un coup lorsqu'il reconnu le bleu de ses yeux.** Vous revoilà,** grogna-t-il, un presque sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres.

Il l'avait toujours su tenace.

**- ...M...monsieur**, souffla-t-elle faiblement avant d'être prise d'un quitte de toux violente, son corps se crispant tout entier alors qu'elle se relevait dans un réflexe rapide.

Fury tenta de la calmer, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il lui fallait une bouteille d'eau et tendant déjà sa main pour la recevoir. Tout les agents l'entourant s'excitèrent alors dans tous les sens pour lui trouver une bouteille d'eau.

**- Calmez-vous**, disait-il à Hill pour tenter de la calmer alors qu'elle toussait encore durement, ses mains s'accrochant à lui. **Calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant**, dit-il encore d'un ton calme pour l'apaiser, pouvant parfaitement voir la légère blessure à sa tempe se rouvrir pour se mettre à saigner doucement le long de son visage.

**- N...Non**, tenta de s'exclamer Hill en s'écorchant le fond de la gorge. **C'est t... très grav... **

Mais elle ne put rien rajouter tant elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Retrouver son corps d'un seul coup était une épreuve plus douloureuse que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle avait un mal fou à coordonner ses mouvement, s'accrochant à son directeur de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler en arrière. Elle vit un agent de précipiter vers eux derrière le voile de larmes qui lui brouillait la vue et la seconde d'après elle se retrouvait avec une bouteille d'eau ouverte dans la main. Elle ne se fit absolument pas prier et avala une longue gorgé pour tenter d'apaiser sa gorge sèche. Un fois fait, elle se racla le fond de la gorge pour tenter de retrouver sa voix.

**- Monsieur...**, commença-t-elle faiblement en se relevant doucement.

Le directeur l'aida à se dégager des derniers débris mineur qui l'entourait pour lui permettre de se mettre en position assise. D'une main il écarta l'équipe de secours qui s'apprêtait à approcher l'agent Hill pour la mettre sur une civière. Fury voulait d'abord savoir ce qu'elle avait d'important à dire avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée dans l'hôpital militaire le plus proche.

**- Dites moi tout Hill**, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue. Il pouvait voir la panique dans les yeux bleu de l'agent sur-entraîné. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. **Que doit-on craindre ? Qui est notre ennemis ?**

**- Les... Les Démons monsieur**, répondit-elle dans un souffle. **L'un d'entre eux à libérer l'énergie noire... Je ...Je suis désolé je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher...**, souffla-t-elle tout bas en baissant la tête de honte.

**- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir Hill**, l'excusa aussitôt le directeur dans un grognement rébrobateur, convaincu qu'elle avait fait tout son possible pour arrêter cette catastrophe. Elle avait échoué, comme tout les autres. Et comme lui... Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et il avait bien d'autre chose à penser de toute façon. **Savez vous si ce sont les Démons qui ont la Relique ? **Lui demanda-t-il alors rapidement.

**-Non**, répondit Hill en relevant la tête pour regarder son directeur droit dans les yeux. **Tout est un peu flou. Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y a plus qu'un seul Démon sur Terre. Il agit seul, et il n'a pas la Relique. Mais...,** ajouta-t-elle encore avant de sombrer d'un coup dans un silence pensif, son regard bleu dérivant un instant sur les lumières des projecteurs.

**- Mais ? **S'impatienta Fury en ne pouvant s'empêcher de la secouer faiblement pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

Leur regard se percutèrent et il devina l'ampleur de la catastrophe rien qu'au regard profond qu'elle lui envoya.

**- Il sait où elle se trouve et il sait qu'elle n'est plus protégé... Il a quitté mon corps juste après avoir libéré les sphères de protections... c'est pour ça que j'ai perdu connaissance...**, elle s'arrêta de parler juste un instant, posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son supérieur pour tenter d'imprimer en lui l'importance de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.** Il est déjà là bas, près de la Relique. Il y était avant même que vous n'arriviez ici.**

**- Où ?** Lâcha le directeur dans un murmure menaçant, tout son corps se crispant comme près à agir dans la seconde, et à combattre jusqu'à la mort pour sauver sa planète.

Hill ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle se fit couper la parole par l'agent Daniels qui accourait dans leur direction en esquivant les nombreux débris, inconscient du regard assassin que Fury lui envoya pour ainsi interrompre les révélations de la survivante.

**- Monsieur !** S'exclamait-il en arrivant à eux, à bout de souffle. **On a un problème au Nouveau-Mexique ! Au domicile d...**

Le sang de Fury ne fit alors qu'un tour .

**- Ne dites rien de plus ! **Cracha-t-il alors violemment en se relevant vivement, faisant sursauté le jeune agent qui se statufia sur place en fermant son clapet.

Le directeur lança un hochement de tête bienveillante sur l'épaule de l'agent Hill, saluant son retour parmi les humains, sans trop s'épancher car il savait qu'elle aurait détesté cela et que, de toute façon, il y avait milles fois plus urgent.

- Alors comme ça c'est « elle » qui a toujours la Relique ? Grognait-il dans sa barbe alors qu'il s'éloignant rapidement de Hill, la laissant aux mains d'une équipe de secours, afin de rejoindre la sortie de l'immense salle de stockage complètement détruite.

**- Katherine Crowford...**, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées tout en rejoignant le monte-charge qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici - avec l'agent Daniels toujours sur ses talons-. **Je l'avais pourtant prévenu de rester sage. Cette gamine... elle n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête !** S'énerva-t-il une dernière fois tout haut avant de réfléchir quelque seconde à la suite des opérations, tandis que le monte-charge le ramenait à la surface et à a son hélicoptère ultra-rapide.

Fury commença alors à lancer des ordres dans son talky-walky, ainsi qu'à l'agent Daniels, afin d'être sûr que tout se passerait rapidement et sous contrôle. Il allait devoir rejoindre le Nouveau-Mexique très rapidement, et personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'ils allaient y trouver.

Fury détestait courir à l'aveugle, il le fit bien comprendre lorsqu'il fusilla Daniels alors que ce dernier se retrouvait incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait exactement au domicile des Crowford.

Tout ce qu'il avait comme information était cette alerte de niveau supérieur donnée par une patrouille du Shield - qui continuait de la surveiller même après tout ce temps-. Puis l'agence avait perdu le contact avec l'équipe et Fury n'avait maintenant plus le choix : Il devait plonger dans la bataille l'aveugle... en priant le ciel pour que la gamine se soit trouvé une bonne cachette.

Parce que tout laissait croire qu'un Démon était chez elle en ce moment même pour récupérer la Relique...Et si Loki était bel et bien partit, Katherine Crowford n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper vivante.

Fin prologue

Dés demain je me remet à fond sur la suite de The Road ( j'ai vraiment envie de faire vivre ces personnages une dernière fois avant de passer réellement à autre chose / Oui parce que j'ai aussi un Severus/Hermoine qui dort sur mon pc depuis six mois et qui est... plutôt bien partit je dirai XD ! ( Quoi ?! Comment ça je n'écris que du Raiting M ? Maiheu c'est pas le principe même de ce site ?! Je vois pas l'intérêt sinon moi V.V ! )

Mouarf ( et bizarrement plus on traîne sur ce site plus on devient fêlé ! )

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews sur The Road, que du positif et de bon conseils ! Merci à tous !**

Qu'est ce que je ferai sans vous ? T_T Je vous kiff trop je vous jure ! ( je me sent moins seule et perverse grâce à vous XD ! )**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

ça va ? l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? :D

J'espère ce premier chapitre va vous plaire... Perso j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Bon dimanche à toutes et à tous ( pour ceux qui le liront dimanche bien sûr :p ) !

Peace

Chapitre 1

Kathe suffoquait, littéralement.

Tournant en rond comme une folle dans sa salle de bain, elle était à peu près sûre de faire de l'hyper-ventilation. Elle cherchait pourtant à se calmer. La vue brouillée par un léger voile de panique, elle fouillait comme le pouvait la salle de bain du regard à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant la sortir de là. Mais il n'y avait rien du tout !

Rien ! À part, bien sûr, cette boite de tampon qui trônait près de son lavabo et qui la narguait depuis de trop longues minutes maintenant.

Elle avait du retard. Beaucoup de retard si elle faisait le calcule exacte entre la dernière visite de mère nature... et de celle de Loki. Elle était parfaitement capable de faire ce simple calcul entre ces deux éléments. Et le retard monstrueux, qui en découlait, s'abattait soudainement sur elle avec autant d'acharnement et de fureur qu'un Démon.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve et à côté de la plaque ?! « _Mais quelle conne ! Quelle stupide, débile et incroyable petite idiote ! Quelle conne ! BORDEL !_» S'invectivait-elle mentalement en continuant de tourner en rond comme une bourrique.

Seulement bientôt cela ne suffit plus et elle se mit à répéter ce mantra à voix haute, s'insultant de plus en plus fort, avant de vraiment péter un plomb.

**- Mais c'est pas vrai Kathe ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu putain ?!** S'étrangla-t-elle toute seule dans sa salle de bain, tout en s'attrapant la tête à deux. **Mais quelle conne ! Qu'est ce que je croyais ?! Même s'il vient d'une autre planète, ce type avait tout d'un mec normal... et affreusement bien monté en plus !** Ajouta-t-elle furieusement en fermant violemment les yeux de panique. **Mais c'est pas vrai !**

Au delà du choc, elle était vraiment en colère contre elle-même. Elle avait toujours pris grand soin de ne jamais tomber dans une telle situation. Pourtant, après sa relation avec le Dieu du Chaos, Kathe avait totalement omit de prendre la pilule. Elle avait autre chose en tête à ce moment là ! Préférant ce remémorer encore et encore cette nuit sublime en sa compagnie, plutôt que de se soucier des miracle de mère Nature.

Elle ne souhaitait pourtant pas cet enfant ! Et elle ne se voyait pas du tout être mère. Pas à son âge en tout cas ! Il était hors de question qu'elle bafoue ces principes à cause de cet accident... Elle ne pouvait nier ce sentiment étrange qui la prenait de savoir qu'elle portait sans doute «son» enfant. Mais c'était quelque chose de tellement incroyable, qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à sortir de son état de choc pour réellement y penser.

C'est vrai qu'elle aimait Loki, même encore maintenant. Et sûrement pour beaucoup de temps encore. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'enfant dans l'immédiat, que ce soit de lui ou d'un autre. Sa vie était en plein bouleversement et elle avait déjà un mal fou à s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre cette vie au monde. L'élever seule, en sachant son père à l'autre bout de la galaxie, était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter. Il fallait qu'elle fasse tout pour oublier Loki. Passer à autre chose, et se reconstruire une vie terrienne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

Elle était contente de cette perspective, ravie de cet apaisement qu'il y avait à vivre dans un monde où elle n'avait pas à craindre les Démons, les Dieux, les monstres, les meurtres, la magie, les explosions... et la liste était encore bien longue. Elle était contente d'être en paix, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Et elle ne se sentait aucune envie aventurière, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, qui pourraient lui attirer des problèmes.

Elle avait déjà la frousse de savoir que la Relique se trouvait cachée dans sa chambre- dans la cachette la plus misérable qui soit pour un objet aussi dangereux que celui-ci.- Au tout début elle avait certes adorée l'avoir près d'elle, osant même la porter autour de son cou, de rares fois, en se souvenant avec tendresse des moments qu'elle avait passé avec le Dieu du Chaos.

... Seulement il n'y avait pas que des bons souvenirs, et elle ne pouvait oublié que c'était bel et bien la Relique qui l'avait plongé dans ce destin chaotique qu'elle avait partagée avec Loki.

Fouillant inlassablement tous ses souvenirs divins, Kathe s'était vite rendu compte à quel point Loki était fou. Cet homme - ce Dieu- n'avait aucun sens logique dans sa façon de vivre. Il vivait milles fois plus pleinement son existence que n'importe quel humain de cette petite planète. Pourtant il ne s'accrochait à rien, si ce n'est à ses vieux démons et cette tendance agaçante à tout faire sombrer dans le chaos avec lui. C'est cette fâcheuse tendance qui inquiétait grandement la jeune femme lorsqu'elle regardait la Relique. Il lui semblait toujours deviner qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Une chose qui les dépassait tous et que Loki, fatalement, laissait derrière lui avec l'objet magique. La roue du destin c'était à nouveau mit en branle, poussée par le Dieu de la malice au travers de la porteuse de l'énergie Noire.

Kathe avait fait son choix, dans les profondeurs de la base secrète du Shield.

Et elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière...

Avec le recul, la jeune femme aurait préférée que le Dieu emporte le pendentif avec lui, à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Car elle n'était jamais totalement rassurée en sa présence. Et, à présent qu'elle savait pour l'enfant, il était hors de question qu'elle garde le bijou prés d'elle. Kathe ne voulait même pas savoir qu'elle catastrophe ces deux là pourraient faire ensemble si elle avait le malheur de les mettre en contact. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas laisser la progéniture du Dieu de la malice s'emparer du plus puissant objet magique de l'Univers - même complètement vide d'énergie !-.

Ce ne serait que pure folie.

Tout s'imbriquait si parfaitement qu'elle en avait froid dans le dos. Elle avait toujours pressentit qu'il se passerait autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus grand que la venue d'un Dieu sur la Terre. Rien n'était fini et la venue de cet enfant, promesse d'un renouveau qu'elle n'aurait crut plus possible, soufflait en elle un parfum de défaite et de panique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle avait peur de cet enfant, de ce qu'il apportait avec lui. Sans parler de la réaction de sa mère si elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte …

« _Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! De toute façon je ne suis encore sûre de rien !_» S'exclama mentalement la jeune femme dans un sursaut de lucidité au milieu de ses peurs les plus sombres.

Cette pensée eut le don de la calmer instantanément. Car après tout... elle avait peut-être raison. Beaucoup de filles qu'elle connaissait avaient eut de long retard sous le coup du stress. Et du stress elle en avait eut ! Pour les conclusions hâtives elle pouvait attendre ! Et ce n'est certainement pas cette boite de tampon accidentellement trouvée au fond de son placard à pharmacie après deux mois de retard, qui allait lui gâcher la journée ! Tout comme cette petite prise de poids que sa mère lui avait fait remarqué le matin même...

Agacée de rester planté là à ne rien faire à part pleurer sur son sort, Kathe quitta la salle de bain en trombe, non sans avoir donner un violent coup à la boite de tampon pour l'envoyer valdinguer dans la pièce. Elle se jeta ensuite vivement sur son lit et s'étira le plus possible pour se saisir de son portable, posé sur la table de chevet. Elle composa le nom de son sauveur sur son répertoire.

Au bout de deux tonalités, une voix de fille affreusement nasillarde se fit entendre.

**- Kathe ?** S'étonna l'appelée, après avoir certainement vue son nom s'afficher sur son portable.

**- Rachelle...Tu te souviens, l'année dernière, quand tu m'as demandé «le plus grand service de toute ta putain de vie» ?** Demanda Kathe sans s'occuper des formules de politesse.

Rachelle et elle ne s'était jamais vraiment apprécié. Seulement elles se connaissaient depuis le primaire et, après tant d'année, elles connaissaient très bien les petits secrets de l'autre. À tel point qu'elles pouvaient même compter l'une sur l'autre. Ça avait commencé bêtement lorsque Kathe l'avait surprise avec le prof de science au lycée, dans une position plus que compromettante. Pour la directrice du club des Pompom girl c'était un coup à perdre toute crédibilité, ainsi que sa popularité. Rachelle c'était rendu compte de sa présence et nul doute qu'elle crut que Kathe se ferait une joie de tout révéler aux autres.

Seulement Kathe n'avait rien dit à personne et Rachelle fit de même lorsqu'elle la trouva entrain d'embrasser un autre garçon que Jonathan lors de leur première année de fac. Et s'en était alors suivi beaucoup d'autre silence, secret et petit service incognito qui pouvait sauver la popularité de l'autre ou lui permettre de filer en douce malgré l'interdiction des parents. Si Kathe en profitait surtout pour avoir de l'alcool gratuit au lycée, Rachelle prenait vraiment à cœur ce liens étrange entre elles. C'est pourquoi elle l'avait littéralement supplié de lui ramener un teste de grossesse au plus vite, en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne sache que c'était pour elle, lorsqu'elle avait été confronté à « ce petit problème» l'an passé.

Kathe avait complètement fondu de honte devant la pharmacienne, voulant lui hurler que ce n'était pas pour elle mais pour une Pompom girl trop chauffée par le sport pour s'empêcher de faire des galipette toutes les nuits ! Mais elle n'avait rien dit, et s'était contenté d'enfouir le test au fond de son sac avant de disparaître, sous le regard réprobateur de la pharmacienne.

**- Heu... ouhai j'me souviens**, répondit Rachelle, qui se rappelait très bien de cet incident. **Pourquoi ?** Osa-t-elle doucement sans deviner une seule seconde ce que Kathe allait lui demander.

**- J'ai besoin que tu fasse la même chose pour moi. Je suis chez ma mère et elle ne dois RIEN savoir. Je peux compter sur toi ? **

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil, Kathe se demandant avec angoisse si elle n'allait pas raccrocher. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler Pitt ! Il la torturerait de question sur le père avant d'enfin la laisser faire pipi sur ce foutue teste qui lui dirait si elle venait de rater sa vie ou non.

**- Bien sûr. J'suis là dans trente minutes, bouge pas**, répondit alors Rachelle d'une traite avant de raccrocher, en laissant une Kathe plus qu'abasourdie.

C'est vrai qu'elle était celle qui lui en devait une, mais tout de même... Rachelle était le genre de fille pimbêche que Kathe passait son temps à fuir. Tout comme elle avait tout de l'intellectuel de service que la Pompom girl avait tout intérêt à éviter pour le bien de sa popularité. Elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre, c'était leur pacte silencieux, mais Kathe ne s'attendait presque pas à ce qu'elle accepte aussi rapidement.

Légèrement rassurée de savoir que dans trente minutes le teste de grosses arriverait chez elle sans que sa mère ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, Kathe ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long soupir. Seulement elle sentait qu'elle était loin d'être totalement calmée. Son cœur continuait de battre bien trop vite à son goût et elle ne put rester une seconde de plus couchée sur son lit. Elle était trop stressée pour rester inactive, et c'est inconsciemment qu'elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambres, son regard ne cessant de se porter sur son horloge murale pour compter les minutes d'une attente qui allait s'avérer difficile.

Au bout de trois minutes elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir attendu toute une journée ! À deux doigts de craquer une nouvelle fois sous la panique, Kathe accéléra ses ronds autour de son lit. Trop préoccupée par ses pensées pour faire attention où elle mettait les pieds. Et c'est violemment qu'elle se prit le bout des orteils contre le pied de son lit.

**- Bordel de putain de merde !** Grogna-t-elle violemment en s'attrapant le pied de ses mains tout en continuant de sautiller autour du lit.

Aussitôt son unique pied, sur lequel elle avançait, se prit dans son sac de cours qui traînait sur le sol aux côtés de tout un tas de bordel. Elle poussa alors un cris aiguë et s'affala de tous son long sur la moquette. Ses vêtements de la veille, roulés en boule au pied du lit, amortirent légèrement sa chute mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se cogner durement le genou sur le sol.

**- Aïe ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! **Pleurnicha-t-elle, le visage fourré dans son jean sale, ses mains ayant quittées d'elle-même ces orteils pour se crisper sur son genou également douloureux. Elle se mit ensuite à geindre en se tortillant mollement sur le sol. **C'est pas jour. Mais alors vraiment pas ! À croire que ce foutu destin en à après m... !**

Kathe ne sut pas vraiment ce qui la coupa dans son élan. Était-ce le hurlement de sa mère, ou la boule de lumière extrêmement vive qui fit apparition dans sa chambre par le plancher ? Tout alla beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle y répondre. La boule d'énergie Noire – car c'était bien le cas, Kathe en aurait mit son âme à brûler- l'aveugla complètement, au point qu'elle n'était même pas sûr d'avoir les paupières closes tant la lueur magique lui brûlait la rétine. Un quart de seconde après la jeune femme devinait que la Relique aspirait toute cette énergie aux violentes bourrasques de vent qui la poussaient jusque sur le sol. Finalement sa petite chute insignifiante lui en épargnait une bien plus brute lorsque l'énergie Noire fut complètement aspirée dans un sifflement aiguë, l'onde de choc envoyant la moitié de la chambre valdinguer contre les murs.

Kathe fut elle aussi brutalement poussée vers l'arrière. C'est dans une galipette mal contrôlée qu'elle se retrouva le dos collé à la porte de sa chambre, la vue complètement brouillé même après la disparition de la lueur magique dans pendentif. Elle ne put donc pas voir toutes ses décorations s'écraser au sol. Ni sa table basse s'envoler dans la pièce pour s'exposer contre le mur. Et encore moins le matelas de son lit qui se faisait carrément éjecter jusqu'au plafond avant de retomber à quelque centimètre d'elle. Elle ne pouvait que gémir, sous la panique et cette espèce de d'ombre immense qui lui brouillait la vue. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement aveugle, l'effet de surprise accentuant durement l'effet. Son cœur frappait durement dans sa poitrine et elle avait presque envi de pleurer. Ces pires craintes se réalisaient !

Puis, peu à peu la vue lui revint. Et Elle put enfin distinguer le bazar de la pièce, quelque objet mollement en équilibre finissant de se s'écraser au sol. Tout doucement la jeune femme sortait de son état de choc, son corps cessant de lui même de se crisper dans une position fœtal de sécurité contre la porte.

Ses jambes se détendant complètement, elle s'aida du matelas échoué près d'elle pour se redresser en position assise. Et c'est alors qu'elle vit le pendentif magique échoué sur le sommier de son lit, seul meuble de la pièce à ne pas avoir bougé d'un millimètre. Étant au centre de l'onde de choc magique, il s'était contenté de rester immobile tandis que la Relique, déposée en son centre, aspirait cette boule lumineuse d'énergie pure.

Kathe avait caché la Relique sous son matelas. Elle savait que c'était un peu naïf mais elle était sûre que c'était là le seul endroit que sa mère- et les agent du Shield- n'irait pas fouiller.

La jeune femme ne put alors que croire au retour de la magie dans sa vie, son cerveau se faisant violemment happer par cette réalité inimaginable. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement, car la Relique se tenait bel et bien sous ses yeux, à présent remit, et qu'elle brillait d'une douce lueur bleutée. Preuve qu'elle qu'elle était à nouveau pleine d'énergie...

Le choc clouait littéralement Kathe sur place. À tel point qu'elle mit plus de temps que nécessaire à entendre les appels inquiets de sa mère dans le couloir. Cette dernière tambourinait violemment à sa porte, secouant presque la jeune femme qui se trouvait encore appuyée dessus.

**- Kathe ! Ouvre moi !** Criai-t-elle de plus en plus nerveusement.

Elle tentait d'ouvrir elle même la porte mais une bonne moitié était bloquée par le matelas qui venait d'être projeté à travers la pièce. De plus en plus secouée par les tremblement de la porte, Kathe prit alors conscience qu'elle n'avait que quelque seconde pour cacher les preuves de ce cauchemars avant que sa mère ne défonce la porte pour entrer.

**- Kathe !** Hurla-t-elle encore, d'une voix brisée par l'angoisse.

La jeune femme comprit qu'elle devait être dans un état de choc bien plus violent que le sien. Il ne faisait aucune qu'elle avait également été témoin de la boule d'énergie Noire qui venait de traverser toute la maison. Les voisins aussi devaient l'avoir vue, sans parler des agents du Shield...

Kathe devait maintenant faire vite. Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas du tout. Mais il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

C'est pourquoi, malgré la raideur de l'angoisse qui courait partout dans ses membres, elle se redressa totalement pour aller se saisir de la Relique au milieu du sommier. Cachant ses lueurs magiques entre son point, comme une enfant tente de cacher misérablement son butin de bonbon volés, elle s'étonna de ne rien ressentir du tout. Son âme l'a chatouillait agréablement sous les pulsassions magiques du bijou, pourtant elle ne se retrouvait pas totalement baignée de puissance comme les fois précédentes. L'énergie Noire palpitait sous ses doigts mais aucun battement magique ne lui prenait la poitrine. Et aucune voix ne lui parlait dans la tête... Quelque chose venait de changer. Seulement elle ne pouvait s'y attarder car sa mère poussait de plus en plus violemment la porte pour tenter d'entrer.

**- Kathe, tu es là ?! Bon dieu, ouvre cette porte !**

**- Voilà ! Voilà ! Ne t'affole tout va ! **Répondit enfin la fille en rejoignant rapidement la porte de sa chambre, la Relique durement pressée dans sa main droite.

Elle se dépêcha de déplacer le matelas de l'embrasure afin de calmer les cris hystérique de sa mère, tentant de l'apaiser à travers le montant de bois pour ne pas alerter les voisins ou les agents du Shield - même si elle se doutait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à débarquer dans son salon ceux là!-

**- Calme toi maman ! Quelque chose bloc la porte !** Lança-t-elle en soufflant d'effort sous le poids impressionnant de son matelas deux places.

**- Kathe !** Cria à nouveau sa mère de l'autre côté, et la jeune femme commença à croire que tout autre chose -qu'une porte close- la terrorisait. **Il y a cet homme dans la maison il... !**

Comprenant que les agents du Shield avait bien plus rapide qu'elle, Kathe trouva la force de virer complètement le matelas de la porte dans un râle d'énervement. Elle se jeta ensuite sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

**- Maman, calme toi ! **Criai-t-elle, ses cheveux volant sous la vitesse à laquelle elle venait d'ouvrir la porte. **Laisse moi t'expliquer avant de t'exciter comme ça !**

Kathe marqua alors un temps d'arrêt devant l'air écarquillé de sa mère. Plantée derrière la porte, elle restait totalement stoïque et étrangement muette tout à coup.

**- Maman ?** Demanda plus calmement la jeune femme, légèrement mal à l'aise devant le regard écarquillé d'angoisse qu'elle lui lançait.

C'est alors qu'elle se mit à cracher du sang dans un hoquet affreux de douleur, tout le liquide rouge allant tacher ses vêtements avant qu'elle ne s'écrouler durement sur sa fille.

Kathe hurla et la rattrapa comme elle le put avant de s'effondrer sur le dos, sa mère continuant de hoqueter et de cracher un flot continu de sang sur elle.

**- Maman ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!** Hurla la jeune femme tout en lâchant inconsciemment la Relique afin de se dégager légèrement.

Kathe n'eut aucune réponse, sa mère continuant de cracher des flots de sang dans des hoquets qui se transformaient peu à peu en d'horribles gargouillis. Paniquée, la jeune femme se redressa légèrement et retourna le corps de sa mère pour pouvoir inspecter son visage et tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Seulement elle n'eut droit qu'à un nouveau regard terrorisé, incapable de savoir quel mal semblait la torturer de l'intérieur.

**- Maman, je t'en pris !** Pleurnicha-t-elle violemment, ses mains pleines de sang tentant de lui tenir la tête pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas elle-même avec son sang qui continuait de s'étaler partout autour d'elles. ** Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!**

-** Ho, ça ?** Répondit alors une voix masculine dans l'embrasure de la porte, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui se retourna dans un sursaut. **Rien de plus qu'un sort démoniaque**, ajouta l'homme dans un sourire terriblement effrayant.

Kathe ne comprenait plus rien.

Un agent du Shield se tenait dans l'entrée de sa chambre, son regard semblant la transpercer derrière ses lunettes de soleil, son sourire ne cessant de s'élargir tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas un pouce pour aider sa pauvre mère qui hoquetait une nouvelle fois violemment avant de cracher une nouvelle fois du sang. L'agent parlait d'un sort démoniaque, mais cela n'avait pas de sens ! Loki l'avait débarrassé des Démons, il n'en restait plus aucun sur Terre. Et personne n'était sensé savoir qu'elle gardait toujours le pendentif magique.

- **Je vous en supplie**, l'implora-t-elle alors, refusant de voir la réalité en face. **Aidez là.**

Elle ne pouvait pas être en présence d'un Démon. Elle refusait de croire à ce cauchemars. Espérant simplement que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider à la dernière minute pour la réveiller. Car rien d'autre que l'enfer l'attendait si elle avait bel et bien à faire avec un être démoniaque. Loki n'était plus là pour la sortir du pétrin. Et la Relique elle-même ne semblait plus en contact avec son âme malgré son énergie Noire retrouvée. Kathe n'y pensait même pas pour se défendre ou tenter de soigner sa mère. L'objet traînait à quelque centimètres d'elle, sa lueur se mélangeant de plus en plus à la couleur de tout ce sang qui ne cessait de couler sur la moquette de la chambre.

C'est alors que l'agent s'avança d'un pas, semblant enfin réagir au sort de cette femme agonisant sur le sol. Kathe voulut presque pousser un soupir de soulagement seulement, la seconde d'après, elle se crispait à nouveau dans un sursaut d'angoisse alors que l'homme aux lunettes sortait un revolver de sa veste.

Il pointa l'arme en direction des deux femmes, Kathe toujours accroupi près de sa mère ne faisant presque aucun mouvement pour les défendre. La surprise était trop grande.

Il n'y eut qu'une détonation, et Kathe ferma machinalement les paupières sous la vitesse fulgurante de la balle qui lui érafla durement la joue gauche. Pourtant elle ne ressenti aucune douleur, la surprise immobilisant jusqu'à ses terminaisons nerveuses. Et c'est dans un état second qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le soudain silence qui régnait à présent dans la pièce lui vrillant les oreilles bien plus durement que la terrible détonation.

**- Voilà**, lâcha alors très calmement l'agent, en jetant négligemment son arme dans la pièce. **Elle va mieux maintenant. **

Kathe suivit la chute du revolver rien qu'une seconde, le regardant s'écraser lourdement au sol avec tout le bric à braque de sa chambre retrouvé explosés par le pouvoir de la Relique. Seulement autre chose intéressait bien plus son cerveau quasiment anesthésie par le choc et l'incompréhension. Dans un mouvement qui lui sembla durer une éternité, la jeune femme tourna la tête et baissa les yeux sur le corps de sa mère qu'elle tenait toujours à bout de bras. Une alarme s'était déclenchée juste après le coup de feu, son instinct s'étonnant de l'immobilisme soudain de sa mère. Elle ne faisait plus aucun bruit inquiétant de gargouillis ensanglantés, pourtant son sang coulait bien plus rapidement maintenant...

Un hurlement atroce lui perça les oreilles, et Kathe mit quelque seconde à comprendre qu'il lui appartenait tant elle semblait déconnectée de cette affreuse réalité. Le visage ravagé par la balle qui l'avait traversé de par en par, sa mère gisait morte entre ses bras. Le choc du coup avait éclaboussé de sang tout les environs, des dizaines de gouttes parsemant le visage de la jeune femme et glissant lentement le long de ses traits tiré par l'effroie. Ses mains en étaient couvertes, et elle hurla une nouvelle fois violemment en secouant fébrilement le corps de sa mère pour tenter de la réveiller. Tout ceci ne pouvait être vrai. C'était un cauchemars et elles allaient toutes les deux se réveiller...

**- Non ! Non ! Pitié, pas ça !** Hurlait-elle en se penchant sur le corps sans vie, ses yeux incapable de lâcher le trou béant qui venait d'être creusé dans le crâne de sa mère. NON !

**- Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? **Ricana alors méchamment l'agent, toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et, semblant imperturbable devant les pleurs de Kathe, il continua dans un large sourire : **Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir, j'ai abrégé ses souffrances. Avec le maléfice démoniaque ça aurait pris bien plus de temps tu sais.**

Kathe ne répondit que par un sanglot atroce. Les lèvres tremblantes, à deux doigts de vomir, elle sentit son cœur cesser de battre lorsque l'homme s'avança lentement dans la pièce, esquivant les deux corps en laissant l'empreinte de ses semelles de chaussures dans le sang et la moquette. Il se baissa ensuite tranquillement près d'elle pour ramasser la Relique à moitié noyée dans tous ce rouge. Sa lueur magique brillait d'une façon presque terrifiante sous les yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle regardait l'homme faire sans pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle.

L'homme lâcha alors un rire mauvais, se redressant totalement pour lentement lever la Relique sous son nez, face à une Kathe brisée par cette réalité infernal qui l'obligeait à tenir entre ses bras le corps sans vie de sa propre mère. Sa joue, blessée par le frôlement de la balle, lui brûlait atrocement sous la piqûre salée de ses larmes qui ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler. Et c'est alors que l'agent retira doucement ses lunettes, se fichant un instant complètement de la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il plongea ses yeux totalement noir dans la boule lumineuse au milieu de sa cage d'argent. Les reflets de l'énergie Noires se reflétaient dans les ténèbres de son regard tandis que le rythme cardiaque de Kathe s'emballait de façon déraisonné.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à présent... Un Démon se tenait bel et bien dans sa chambre. Il venait à peine de tuer sa mère et tenait entre ses mains l'objet le plus puissance de l'Univers. Grâce à sa magie il pourrait enfin contrôler le destin et plonger la lumière de la vie dans les ténèbres.

Et il n'y avait absolument personne pour l'en empêcher.

Le Démon tourna la noirceur de son regard dans sa direction, un sourire mauvais s'élargissant à nouveau sur son visage. Ce qu'elle y vit relança violemment sa pensée et c'est dans un sursaut de survie qu'elle s'écarta vivement du corps sans vie de sa mère pour tenter de s'enfuir de cet enfer. Rien d'autre que la fuite n'habitait son corps et son esprit. Elle ne pensait pas à Loki, le maudissant pour l'éternité de l'avoir foutue dans un tel pétrin. Elle ne pensait pas à sa mère, morte par sa faute. Elle ne pensait pas à la Relique, abandonnée aux mains du Démon. Tout comme elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde aux agents du Shield probablement planqués dans le voisinage. Même le souvenir fugace du visage de l'homme possédé, que l'Agent Romanoff lui avait montré sur une photographie lors de son interrogatoire, ne put percer l'état de panique qui la noyait totalement. Elle n'imaginait aucune aide, aucun répit, aucune échappatoire miraculeuse. Elle n'avait besoin que de fuir.

Et c'est fuyant autant ses péchés que l'être démoniaque que Kathe fit deux grandes enjambées afin de quitter définitivement l'horreur de la pièce. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à bifurquer sur la droite pour se jeter dans le couloir et les escalier mais elle fut à la place durement bousculer par une main invisible qui la colla au mur d'en face. Dans un cris elle sentit un cadre en verre se briser contre sa tempe. Mais elle n'eut pas une seconde de répit et la main invisible l'a retourna vivement pour la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur, ses pieds battant furieusement l'air à quinze centimètre du sol. La jeune femme avait la désagréable impression qu'une force immense s'abattait sur sa gorge pour la maintenir à cette hauteur, limitant son souffle à un sifflement douloureux.

**- Pas si vite ma mignonne**, souffla la Démon en s'approchant tranquillement de sa proie. **J'ai encore besoin d'une petite chose avant de rentrer...**

Kathe ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour se défendre. Ses yeux se brouillait peu à peu de larmes et elle put à peine distinguer le départ de feu dans sa chambre avant que l'agent possédé ne se plante devant elle. Le feu gonflait très vite, découpant la silhouette de l'homme sous son regard noyé d'angoisse tandis qu'il commençait à murmurer des paroles incompréhensible dans un dialecte rauque et agressif. Peu à peu sa voix humaine se mua en un chant infernale de centaines de voix gémissantes. Le murmure en devenait presque mélodique, seulement Kathe n'entendait que ses gémissements sifflant qui passaient difficilement sa gorge écrasée. Ses deux mains se tenait le cou, tentant vainement de faire disparaître l'affreuse sensation. Mais rien ne la tenait plaqué au mur, si ce n'est cette force magique dont elle n'avait aucune chance de se défaire avec ses simple forces humaines. Il lui aurait fallu la puissance de la Relique pour espérer se défendre contre un Démon. Seulement la Relique trônait dans le poing de son ennemis. Et même si elle réussissait s'en emparer, elle était maintenant incapable de s'en servir. Kathe l'avait bien sentit en l'attrapant sur son sommier. Son âme n'était plus en osmose avec l'énergie Noir. Même l'Univers l'abandonnait à l'horreur la plus totale en la privant ainsi du rôle de l'élue.

Elle n'était plus la porteuse de la Relique... Elle n'était plus la protégée privilégier d'un Dieu Chaotique... Elle n'était plus personne. À part, bien sur, la prochaine malheureuse victime du Démon.

**- Haaa ma petite Kathe...**, soupira-t-il alors à son visage, son corps à quelque centimètres à peine du sien, ses centaines de voix toujours bien présente et s'élevant au dessus du crépitement des flammes. **Si imprévisible, si insouciante petit Kathe. Tu sais que sans toi jamais ne n'aurai put réussir ? **

Un sanglot lui répondi à nouveau. La jeune femme ne pouvait dire si c'était l'haleine brûlante de l'humain possédé ou le feu de plus en plus impressionnant qui grondait derrière lui, mais son visage lui brûlait de plus en plus. La maison entière était entrain de partir en fumée, et elle refusait d'associer l'odeur de viande grillée au corps de sa mère, resté dans sa chambre maintenant complètement enflammée. Elle en avait presque envie de vomir. Mais ses sens étaient bien trop accaparé par la chaleur suffocante qui l'entourait que par cette nausée affreuse qui lui montait aux tripes.

**- Pour te remercier d'avoir anéantit mon plus grand rivale à la possession de la Relique, petite humaine,...** Souffla-t-il encore juste avant de relâcher sa force démoniaque, libérant ainsi la gorge de Kathe.

Elle touchait à peine le sol en trébuchant dangereusement, s'étouffant sous la douleur de la prise magique et de cette fumée de plus en plus opaque qui ne cessait de monter dans le couloir et toute la maison. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de réfléchir ou de s'étouffer plus longtemps avant que le Démon ne lui saisisse le bras pour la plaquer à lui. Il irradiait de chaleur, et en même temps il semblait la protéger de la chaleur légèrement différente du feu qui dévorait le couloir jusqu'au plafond maintenant. Toute la maison craquait et s'écroulait doucement tandis que la jeune femme comprenait à peine tout ce qu'il se passait tout autour d'elle. La réalité s'embrouillait sous la terreur et il lui semblait ne pouvoir que s'accrocher au costume implacable de l'agent possédé, pleurant et gémissant d'angoisse dans cette prison de flammes démoniaques. Puis, soudain, un silence totale tomba, ses pleurs semblant s'être calmés pendant les deux secondes qui suffirent au Démon pour lui souffler :

- … **Je vais faire de toi une reine.**

Puis ce fut à nouveau le vacarme des flammes, la maison entière s'écroulant comme un jeu de carte tandis qu'un grondement terriblement puissant montait des profondeurs de la Terre pour jaillir sous les pieds du Démon et de la jeune femme. Des milliers de voiles noires explosèrent tout autour d'eux, les aspirant violemment avant de continuer leur envolé à travers le plafond du couloir et le toit. Les flammes semblaient danser en accord avec cette poussée d'ombres ténébreuses, et le tout s'envola dans le ciel à la vitesse d'un éclair. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'un coup de tonnerre immense ne réponde au grondement abyssale qui explosait dans l'air pour disparaître en même temps que Kathe et le Démon.

La maison d'enfance de la jeune femme finit de s'écrouler dans l'incendie qui la ravageait, tout s'effritant comme de la poussière au vent tandis que les flammes s'en allaient déjà lécher les arbres et les maisons voisines pour continuer sa terrible progression.

Certains diront même qu'ils ont vu les flammes se changer en bras pour aller chercher lui-même de quoi se nourrir...

.

.

.

Lorsque le Directeur Nick Fury s'avança dans la rue où vivait Katherine Crowford, il ne vit que cendre et fumée.

Les pompiers avait mit toute la journée et presque toute la nuit à éteindre le terrible incendie qui venait de ravager le quartier. Les morts se comptaient par dizaine et les disparut était encore bien plus nombreux. L'agence n'avait pas été capable de remettre la main sur les deux agents responsables de la surveillance de la jeune femme. Le dernier contact remontait à leur alerte, quelque minute à peine avant le début présumé de l'incendie. Il semblait avoir commencé au numéro 9 de la rue la plus au sud de la résidence, à l'emplacement même de la demeure des Crowford. Il ne restait absolument rien de la maison, et Fury se retrouvait obliger de deviner ce qui avait bien put s'y passer.

Ces agents de surveillance rapprochée étaient, très certainement, mort dans l'incendie. Ils avaient eut l'habilitation de l'agence pour pénétrer de force dans la maison en cas de danger ou de tout autre soupçons envers la jeune femme. Ils avaient donc dû entrer dans la maison juste après avoir donné l'alerte... mais c'était alors fait surprendre par l'incendie.

Les témoins survivant parlait d'un feu rapide, puissance, presque... vivant. Aucun doute qu'un Démon était derrière tout ça.

Mais qu'en était-il de Katherine Crowford et de sa mère ? Le directeur Fury était incapable de répondre à cette question. Elles étaient peut-être également mortes dans l'incendie. Pour cela, il devait attendre que les pompiers finisse de dégager les ruines pour tenter de retrouver des corps. Et après cela encore fallait-il que les corps soient identifiables...

Fury n'aimait pas ça. Toute cette affaire sentait vraiment mauvais, et il ne disait pas ça à cause de l'odeur de cochon grillé que les cadavres calcinés de l'incendie laissaient échapper dans tout le quartier.

Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune trace de l'énergie noire ou même de la Relique, leurs capteurs indiquaient tous zéro. Ses équipes de recherche, disséminés tout autour du désastre fumant, attendaient enfin le feu vert des pompiers pour pouvoir intervenir sur le terrain et mettre la main sur l'objet magique, ou le corps de Katherine Crowford.

Seulement le directeur commençait à croire qu'ils ne retrouveraient ni l'un ni l'autre. Katherine et la Relique était à aux mains des Démons. Vivante ou non, il ne pouvait le dire.

Mais il était au moins sûre d'une chose : il devait prévenir Thor par tous les moyens possible. Car l'Univers entier n'allait pas tarder à entrer en guerre.

La guerre pour la lumière et pour la vie... contre l'ombre et la flammes, contre les Démons, contre la mort...

Plongé dans ses pensées macabres, le directeur Fury ne fit pas attention à l'élément important qui marchait de l'autre côté de la rue. La petite silhouette se déplaçait rapidement entre la foule de curieux entassé derrière les barrières de sécurité. Elle recherchait désespérément une jeune fille de son âge et sa mère, vivant dans la zone de l'incendie. Elle avait rendez-vous avec la fille, se maudissant intérieurement d'être heureuse d'avoir pris son temps pour arriver. Car sinon elle serait très certainement morte.

Seulement elle ne se sentait absolument pas réjouie, parce que son amie était introuvable et que toute sa maison venait de brûler. Et cela ne faisait qu'alourdir son étrange sentiment : c'était une bien étrange journée. D'abord Kathe qui l'appelait pour lui demander la chose la plus incroyable qui soit pour une fille aussi coincée que celle là. Et maintenant cet incendie que les gens disait démoniaque...

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Rachelle fouilla aussi longtemps qu'elle le put le quartier, à la recherche de Kathe, le sac de la pharmacie se balançant vivement dans sa main.

.

.

.

La sensation était terrible.

Kathe avait soudainement ressentit un vertige, ses mains tremblantes s'accrochant comme jamais au Démon tandis que sa vue, floutée par les larmes, ne pouvait que distinguer l'ombre et les flammes qui montaient tout autour d'elle.

Elle fut ensuite durement aspirée, traversant l'atmosphère terrestre aussi vite qu'une météore pour finalement s'expulser loin de la planète. Le Démon la tenait bien contre lui pendant tout le temps qu'il fallut au portail démoniaque de téléportation pour les transporter à l'autre bout de l'Univers.

Pour Kathe ce ne fut qu'un vacarme interminable, son corps entier se soulevant de toutes parts dans cette vitesse plus que vertigineuse. Puis il y eut un immense éclair de lumière, aussitôt engloutit dans l'ombre et les flammes et elle s'écroula violemment aux pieds du Démon. Son cerveau comprenait à peine qu'elle avait de nouveau une surface dure à laquelle s'appuyer, qu'elle fut prise d'un violent haut le cœur.

Elle rendit tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, son front suant à grosses gouttes tant par la nausée que par l'affreuse chaleur qui l'entourait. Cela faisait comme une chape de plomb irrespirable au dessus de sa tête, tous son corps semblant être compressé par la brûlante température, sa respiration tout aussi crispé par sa nausée que par l'air sec et poussiéreux qui soufflait violemment tout autour d''elle. Machinalement elle se passa un revers de la main sur le front, frottant ses yeux avec sa manche pour faire disparaître les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il faisait tellement chaud qu'elle ne pouvait même plus pleurer, son corps à présent trop occupé à suer pour offrir de l'eau à ses yeux rouges et piquants. Elle toussa encore un peu, tentant de décrisper sa gorge brûlante tout en respirant l'air vicié et affreusement sec qui poussait ses mèches de cheveux dans tous les sens.

C'est alors que le Démon se mit à rire, laissant à Kathe le temps de reprendre conscience de sa présence alors qu'il s'était éloigné de quelque pas. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard d'angoisse, qu'il se permit de lui offrir une grimace sensé ressembler à un sourire.

**- Bienvenue ma chère petite Kathe !** Lui lança-t-il à travers le vent puissant qui soufflait tout autour d'eux.

Il tendit les bras de part et d'autre de son corps d'humain possédé, ses yeux totalement noirs vrillant la jeune femme sur place. La Relique se balançait dans son poing à chacun de ses mouvement, sa lueur magique se reflétant d'une étrange façon à travers la poussière du vent et le ciel d'un rouge profond qui semblait presque s'abattre comme une tempête sur la jeune femme.

Elle fixait sans y croire le Démon, incapable de lui répondre ou même de se relever. Elle restait au sol, son jean s'imprégnant de cette poussière sombre qui recouvrait absolument tout le paysage. Il y avait d'énorme rocher d'un noir profond ici et là, et beaucoup plus loin elle pouvait presque deviner une immense montagne de la même pierre noire. L'horizon toute entière étaitcouronnée de sombres nuages rouges, le ciel entier craquant sous la violence des éléments qui semblaient avoir perdus toute logique.

Pourtant ce n'est pas au décor que Kathe pris conscience du cauchemars dans lequel elle se trouvait bel et bien, là où aucun réveil ne semblait maintenant possible. Ni au sourire mauvais que le Démon lui lançait toujours et qu'elle pouvait presque qualifier de victorieux.

Elle comprit qu'elle était totalement perdue lorsque des centaines d'affreuse créatures l'encerclèrent tout d'un coup. Il en sortait de partout ! Des trous ténébreux dans le sol, de derrière les rochers et des immenses crevasses dessinée à travers le paysage. Des centaines de Démon sous forme originels s'approchaient de plus en plus d'elle, tendant leurs mains immenses et armées de longues griffes dans sa direction. Leur peau se tannait d'un vert plus profond sous les couleurs rougeoyantes de leur ciel ensanglanté et leur yeux, fait de flammes, accentuaient cet effet d'étouffement et de panique qui prenait Kathe toute entière.

Elle lâcha un hurlement effroyable en même temps que les Démons se mettaient à crier de leurs milliers de voix en se saisissant durement d'elle pour l'engloutir au milieu de la foule immense qu'ils formaient tout autour d'elle.

Et l'humain possédé lâcha un rire puissant au dessus de tous ces cris, le vent l'emportant au loin avant qu'il ne lâche en hurlant :

**- Bienvenue en Enfer !**

Fin chapitre 1

Bon bin comme d'hab hein ! Désolé pour les fautes et les oublis, il 00h55 à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre et je suis tellement pressé de le poster que j'ai corrigé à chaud / ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée si on veux vraiment repérer les fautes /

J'espère que ça vous à plut ! J'essaie de poster la suite rapidement !


End file.
